Paso adelante
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Muchas personas piensan que para iniciar un nuevo hogar, tienes que derrumbar las cenizas de lo que antes fue. Regalo para L-Kenobi. Love u.


_Night is coming, night is here._

 _Regalo para L-Kenobi! Espero que te guste :*_

 _Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Paso adelante**

* * *

—¿Te sientes preparado? — preguntó Aurelius.

Peeta hizo una mueca con los labios. Era una pregunta difícil de responder dada su condición. Había atentado contra la vida de varias personas, incluso la de él.

No estaba seguro hasta que punto se sentía listo para volver. Fueron días difíciles, donde no estaba seguro de quien confiar. No estaba seguro ni de quien era ahora.

Haymitch y Katniss regresaron al distrito hace semanas, muchas semanas. No hubo un adiós de su parte o un hasta luego, bueno, no de parte de ella.

—Voy a tratar de cuidarla. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Y luego se fue, dejándolo confundido de exactamente porqué pensaba que aun le importaba lo que a Katniss le pasara. Aunque lo hiciera. Todavía, después de tanto, seguía intentando protegerla. Solo que ahora la amenaza estaba más cerca que antes.

—Puede ser... no lo sé. ¿Usted que piensa?

—Creo que esa es una cuestión personal. No puedo saber hasta que punto podrás empeorar si no tenemos a Katniss aquí para hacer pruebas.

—Pero ya usaron varios vídeos y mi reacción ha mejorado — argumentó.

Fueron meses complicados para todos. Sobre todo para él y cualquiera que lo rodeara. El problema radicaba en que nadie sabía exactamente que hacer con él. Podrían tratarlo y hasta cierto punto, curarlo. ¿Y después? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía. No tenía familia o amigos que se pudieran hacer cargo y él mismo tampoco era apto para su propio cuidado. La única persona dispuesta a ayudarlo, o eso creía, la había tratado de matar tantas veces de las que se atreve a contar.

Solo, es así como estaba.

—Un vídeo no es lo mismo que verla en persona.

—¿Y por qué no me llevan al doce?

—Lamentablemente no es tan fácil, Peeta. No puedes dejar el Capitolio hasta que te den de alta y Katniss no puede salir de su hogar hasta dentro de cinco años.

Peeta se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a la puerta, la pateó frustrado.

—¿Entonces que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Esperar a que su condena termine y así finalmente averiguar si soy apto o no para considerarme curado? No creo que pueda esperar tanto.

—No obviemos el hecho de que tal vez Katniss no acepte verte — le dijo, marcando el hecho de que no habían terminado en las mejores condiciones.

Por supuesto que no estaría de acuerdo. Claramente ella lo odiaba o le temía, ¿por qué no ambas? No la culpaba por alejarse de él, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, él la habría echado de su vida de alguna otra forma. Cualquier escenario en el que pudieran haber terminado juntos, estaba fuera de lugar en la actualidad.

—¿Cómo está ella? — preguntó por decima vez en lo que llevaba de tratamiento. Cada persona a la que le había preguntado por su estado, se negó rotundamente a responderle o a verlo a la cara.

Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue que recibieron ordenes de no soltar algo de información que le fuera útil para tenerla en mente. Al doctor Aurelius se le había escapado decirle que él tenía contacto con ella cada dos semanas para sus consultas por teléfono.

—Sabes muy bien que mis casos con otros pacientes no puedo compartirlos, menos contigo.

Su semblante era profesional y decidido. Muy en el fondo sabía que quería comentar algo con él, pero tenía las manos atadas.

—Creo que la razón por la cual no quiere decirme es porque ella no le ha devuelto las llamadas — susurró.

Aurelius no le respondió y no fue necesario. La conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que su terapeuta.

—He arreglado un acuerdo especial para ti — Peeta volvió su mirada, interesado —. Pude hacer que se te permitiera viajar al doce por unos días, una especie de experimento.

—¡Eso es perfecto! ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes?

—Necesitaba estar seguro de que lo quisieras. Y como no tienes nada aquí que te dé fuerzas para avanzar...

—Lo agradezco de verdad — sonrió—. Aunque allá tampoco las tenga.

—Estoy seguro de que las tienes, solo necesitas encontrarlas. O que ellas te encuentren a ti.

—¿Cuándo partiré?

—La próxima semana. Solo que no esperes mucho, estarás vigilado las veinticuatro horas y cualquier movimiento sospechoso harán que te encierren.

—Lo entiendo — Peeta asintió—. Cuando llegue al distrito, ¿qué sigue?

—Muchas personas piensan que para iniciar un nuevo hogar, tienes que derrumbar las cenizas de lo que antes fue.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Esa frase fue el primer pensamiento de Peeta cuando se dispuso a plantar prímulas en la casa de Katniss. Tal vez no podría darse un nuevo comienzo como quisiera, tal vez después de que se enteraran de que estuvo cerca de ella se lo llevarían esa misma noche. O tal vez, la razón para seguir adelante la encontró... y tal vez no solo él.


End file.
